This project is a continuation of a long-range, on-going study of the social structural and psychological origins and correlates of achievement. The broader program involves an examination of how achievement motivation, achievement values and achievement behavior are influenced by the structure, culture and functioning of social groups. The focused purpose of this project is to study the effects of position in the social structure on the individual's achievement behavior within the context of his socialization experiences in the family. Achievement behavior is defined as "attempts to perfect a skill to accomplish something more efficiently or quickly, to produce a better product, to do something well." Specifically, we propose to examine; (1) the relationship of social class position to family structure; (2) the ways in which social class and family structure affect the socialization of children; and (3) the kinds of socialization practices which affect the development of achievement behavior in boys and girls, with special emphasis upon the social structural factors and parent/child relationships which contribute to or inhibit the development of achievement behavior in girls.